AKB0048: Before I Go
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Mayuyu selalu tampak gelisah. Takamina, Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa yang curiga akhirnya mendapat sebuah informasi yang sangat tidak bisa di percaya oleh mereka berempat. Mereka lalu mendatangi calon member AKB0048, Yukirin 4th.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**-Concert on Anfaronstar-**

* * *

_Chiimu yo, me wo samase_

_Ima no bashou de tachiagare_

_Kaze wo irero_

_kyou kara wa atarashii_

_OH- warera ga Chiimu K_

* * *

"Cukup untuk hari ini, kalian boleh sarapan" kata Ushiyama-sensei. Semua pun bubar. "Hari ini capek sekali ya..." kata Yukirin mengambil botol minumnya. "Iya, entah kenapa semua menjadi padat, kita sering adakan konser di luar" kata Takamina. "Setidaknya, aku bersenang-senang!" seru Yuuko. "Yu..Yuuko!" seru Takamina. "Ada apa Mayuyu? Kamu terlihat gelisah!" seru Yukirin. "Tidak ada, aku hanya..." kata Mayuyu, "lapar". "Kalau begitu, ayo kita serbu makanannya!" seru Yuuko berlari menuju ruang makan. "Yuuko! Jangan berlarian!" seru Takamina mengejar Yuuko. "Ayo Mayuyu, kita sarapan dulu" ajak Yukirin memberikan tangan kananya. Mayuyu mengangguk pelan dan membalas tangan itu.

Seusai sarapan,para member mempunyai waktu bebas alias bisa pergi kemana aja. Rencananya, TakaYuuKiMa akan pergi ke mal Akibastar, Akiba Mall. Disana, bermain, belanja dan bersenang-senang kecuali Mayuyu. Mayuyu sejak tadi terlihat gelisah. Setelah itu, mereka kembali. Baru kembali sudah dipanggil oleh Tsubasa, ya ampun.

"Oke semua dengarkan" kata Tsubasa, "kita akan konser di Anfaronstar!". "Heh!?" seru semua member, "KONSER LAGI!?". "Yang konser adalah semua member _successor_ termasuk kamu Mimori, kenkyuusei 77th dan Kanata juga Megu,Umi dan Haruki" lanjut Tsubasa. "Yang lain, bagaimana?" tanya Megu. "Mereka akan mengisi Theather" jawab Tsubasa, "Oke semua, mulai latihan!".

* * *

"Aku ke kamaku ya, Mayuyu" kata Yukirin menutup pintu kamar Mayuyu. Mayuyu hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah Yukirin pergi, Mayuyu berjalan menuju balkon dengan piyama dan boneka kesayangannya. Dia melihat ke bintang-bintang. Dia melihat kirara. "Apakah...ini akhir bagi ku, Kirara? Apa...Mayuyu selanjutnya akan segera hadis menggantikan ku? Semoga, Mayuyu selanjutnya, bisa membahagiakan Yukirin" kata Mayuyu.

_~Next Chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-No Way!-**

"Pagi, Mayuyu" sapa Yukirin. "Pagi..Yukirin" sapa Mayuyu dingin. "Kamu mau sarapan?" ajak Yukirin. Mayuyu mengangguk setuju. Kedua sahabat ini pergi menuju ruang makan. Mereka berada di meja yang sama, berdua. "Kamu tahu, sejak kemarin, Mayuyu tampak gelisah!" seru Takamina. "Lalu?" tanya Yuuko menyantap sarapannya. "Ya, kita harus cari tahu dong masalahnya!" seru Takamina. "Kamu kaptennya, kamulah yang cari!" jawab Yuuko dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya. "Ketika makan, tidak boleh berbicara, Yuuko!" kata Takamina menahan amarahnya. "Kamu aja bicara saat sarapan!" jawab Yuuko menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "MAKSUDKU, TIDAK BOLEH BERBICARA SAAT MAKANANMU MASIH DI DALAM MULUT!" teriak Takamina kepada Yuuko. "Lalu?" tanya Yuuko menyantap makanannya lagi. "Akan ku kutuk kau, Yuuko!" seru Takamina mengerikan. "KYAAA! MAMA TOLONG!" seru Yuuko. Yuuko kabur dan Takamina mengejar. Terlihat film animasi Tom and Jerry versi AKB0048.

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "kenapa mereka selalu berantem?". "Itu urusan mereka" jawab Chieri menyantap sarapannya. "Ya sih, tapi, tiap hari mereka berantem!" kata Nagisa, "kalau tidak salah mereka membicarakan Mayuyu". "Mayuyu?" Chieri melihat ke arah Nagisa. "Ya..Mayuyu" keduanya melihat ke arah Mayuyu. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Nagisa. "Mana ku tahu" jawab Chieri. "Oh ya Chieri" kata Nagisa. "Apa?" tanya Chieri dengan makanan di mulutnya. "Itu..kirara nya Mayuyu ya? mirip dengan kirara Yuka ya..." kata Nagisa menunjuk kirara yang ada di samping Mayuyu. Chieri menelan makanannya, "Iya...kali". "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kirara Mayuyu" kata Nagisa. "Aneh sekali, ini pertama kalinya kirara Mayuyu muncul! Aku curiga, pasti ada yang tidak beres" gumam Chieri dalam hati. "Chieri!" panggil Nagisa. "Ah, apa Nagisa?" tanya Chieri sedikit kaget. "Nanti...kita latihan ya?" tanya Nagisa. "Iya" jawab Chieri. "Latihan lagu apa?" tanya Nagisa. "Ng, kalau gak salah..." Chieri berpikir sejenak, "Ooge Diamond, Kaze wa Fuiteiru, Everyday Katyuusha dan..Korogaru Ishi ni Nare". "He!? 4 sekaligus!?" seru Nagisa tidak percaya. Chieri mengguk. "Nyawa ku melayang..." seru Nagisa. "Melayanglah!" kata Chieri meneguk teh nya. "Kenapa kamu dingin sekali Chieri!?" seru Nagisa dalam hati. "Bukan urusan mu..." jawab Chieri. "Dia penyihir!" seru Nagisa dalam hati. "Aku manusia.." jawab Chieri. "Dia benar-benar nenek sihir!" seru Nagisa mengubah kata penyihir menjadi nenek sihir. "Terserah" Chieri bangkit dan menuju kamar nya. "Eh, Chieri, tungguin dong" seru Nagisa. Chieri berhenti, "ada yang bicara ya tadi?" pikirnya. "Dia menganggapku hantu..." seru Nagisa dalam hati.

* * *

_Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
_Jibun no MIND de ugoke yo_  
_Atsuku moetsukiru made_  
_Jidai wo kaero_  
_Korogaru ishi ni nare_  
_Ima iru sono ba ni tachitomaru na yo_  
_Toki wa nagareteru nda_  
_Himeta jounetsu yo_  
_We're the team K_

* * *

"Oke cukup, kalian boleh istirahat" kata Ushiyama sensei. "Ha..ha..ha.." Nagisa mengatur napasnya. Lalu, didepannya ada sebuah botol minum, dia menoleh, "Chieri!". "Nih, aku sudah minum" kata Chieri. "_Thanks_ ya Cher" Nagisa meminum air yang ada di botol itu. "Bukan apa-apa" kata Chieri, "Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang". "Kemana?" tanya Nagisa. "Perpustakaan" jawab Chieri menoleh ke arah Nagisa. "Perpustakaan?" Nagisa bingung kenapa Chieri ingin ke perpustakaan. Tidak biasanya dia ke perpustakaan.

* * *

"Kamu cari apa sih Cher?" tanya Nagisa. "M m m Ma ma..." Chieri bergumam sendiri sambil mencari buku di urutan M. "_Profile Book of Mayuyu Successor_?" Chieri melihat buku bersampul biru tua. Dia mengambil nya lalu menaruh di meja perpustakaan. "Untuk apa?" tanya Nagisa. "Aku hanya ingin melihat para _successor _Mayuyu" jawab Chieri membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Wah, Mayuyu pertama cantik ya!" seru Nagisa. "Warna rambutnya mirip abu-abu, tapi ada warna hijau bercampur biru!" seru Chieri. Lalu, mereka membuka halaman Mayuyu kedua. "Jadi ini, _successor _Mayuyu yang menjadi center nova!" seru Chieri. "Warna rambutnya empink!" seru Nagisa. "Pink kali..." seru Chieri. "Suka-suka aku dong!" seru Nagisa. Lalu, mereka membuka halaman Mayuyu ketiga. "Hei, ini Mayuyu kita!" seru Nagisa. "Tapi, penjelasannya belum ada, pasti saat dia tiada," kata Chieri. Dia menutup buku itu lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke raknya. "Kamu cari buku apa sih, Chieri?" tanya Nagisa. "Gak tahu" jawab Chieri menaruh buku itu di rak. "Lalu ngapain kamu ke sini?" seru Nagisa. "Ngapain aja boleh" jawab Chieri. Nagisa menahan amarahnya.

Tidak sengaja, Chieri menyenggol sebuah buku bersampul biru agak muda. Dia lalu memungutnya. "_The Fact of Mayuyu_" baca kedua sahabat itu. Mereka lalu membuka halaman yang berisikan, isi buku itu. "Hei, lihat ini!" seru Nagisa menunjuk sebuah tulisan. "Ketika Kirara Muncul" baca Chieri, "halaman 145". Chieri lalu membuka halaman 145. "Seperti yang kita ketahui..." Chieri berhenti membaca. "Langsung bagian inti nya aja, aku bosan dengan prolog" kata Nagisa. "Baiklah" kata Chieri. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kirara adalah binatang milik AKB0048 yang hampir semua anggotanya mempunyai binatang itu. Kirara itu adalah binatang yang ketika pemilik nya bernyanyi, dia akan bersinar. Tapi, guna kirara Mayuyu lain. Kirara adalah suatu bertanda bagi Mayuyu. Setelah Mayuyu menyelesaikan konsernya, dia akan rusak atau yang sering kalian dengar..." Chieri berhenti membaca. Kedua sahabat ini kaget setengah mati, "Meninggal..." lanjut Chieri. "Kita harus kasih tahu Yukirin dan Tsubasa soal ini!" seru Nagisa. "Tidak, kita kasih tahu TakaYuu saja!" kata Chieri. Nagisa mengangguk, kedua sahabat ini berlari menemui Takamina dan Yuuko. Buku itu tergeletak di lantai saja lalu menghilang seketika.

_~Next Chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**-Yukirin 4th-**

"TAKAMINA!YUUKO!" seru Nagisa berlari sangat kencang ke arah mereka. Kedua member yang dipanggil Nagisa sedang berada di halaman belakang. Kebetulan, halaman belakang lagi sepi, jadi bebas dimainkan oleh kedua member ini. "Ha..ha..ha..." Nagisa mengatur napas. "Nagisa! Takamina! Yuuko!" seru Chieri mengejar Nagisa. "Nagisa, Chieri!" seru Takamina dan Yuuko yang sedang berantem dari tadi pagi. Jadi, maksudnya, Kapten ma Center nya gak latihan gitu? Jelas GAK dong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takamina. "Takamina, Yuuko! Gaswat, gaswat, gaswat, gaswat, GASWAT!" seru Nagisa. "A..apa maksud mu..Nagisa?" seru Takamina aneh. "Begini, kami dapat informasi dari sebuah buku, bahwa ketika seorang _successor _Mayuyu telah mendapatkan kirara-nya" jawab Chieri mengambil napas, "Setelah melaksanakan konsernya, dia akan rusak alias..." Chieri berhenti berbicara. "Alias?" tanya Takamina dan Yuuko penasaran. "Meninggal..." lanjut Chieri menundukan kepalanya. "WHAT!? APA!?" seru Kapten dan Center. "Tidak mungkin! Mayuyu akan segera rusak!? Tidak mungkin..HUAAAAAA" Yuuko menangis lebay berguling-guling di atas rumput.

Lalu, Yukirin dan Mayuyu sempat melewati mereka. Yukirin menatapi Takamina, Chieri, Nagisa dan Yuuko dengan bingung. Takamina paniku ke panik karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Chieri lalu mengambil sebuah papan dari sakunya (WAW, sakunya si Chieri gede banget tuh muat papan) lalu menulis sesuatu. Lalu dia menunjukannya ke Yukirin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yuuko. Yukirin menahan tawa, lalu pergi bersama Mayuyu.

Takamina bingung kenapa Yukirin bisa ketawa seperti itu, lalu melihat ke arah Chieri. "O..Orang..Gak..Waras?" Takamina membaca tulisan papan itu, "HAHAHHAAA!" tawa Takamina meledak. Dia tertawa sambil berguling-guling di rumput. Yuuko yang bingung langsung melihat bacaan di papan, "Orang Gak waras...APA!? GUA ORANG WARAS CHIERI!" teriak Yuuko. "Kata?" tanya Chieri. "Kata Taka..." ucapan Yuuko terhenti. "Aku setuju dengan Chieri, HAHAHAHA!" Takamina tidak bisa menahan tawa-nya. "Kata Nagi.." ucapan Yuuko terhenti lagi. "Aku setuju dengan Chieri" kata Nagisa mengangkat tangan sambil menahan tawa. "HUAAA..." tangis Yuuko meledak.

"Hahaha..sudah sudah..ayo kita kembali ke topik!" kata Takamina. Yuuko menghapus air mata-nya, "Jadi, betul nih, bahwa ketika kirara Mayuyu muncul, dia akan segera rusak?" tanya Yuuko. "Ya, begitulah.." jawab Chieri, "kata buku". "Tapi, kata-kata buku tidak selalu benar" ungkap Takamina. "Ya, aku setuju dengan Kapini!" kata Yuuko. "Kapini?" seru Takamina melototi Yuuko. "Ta..Takamina..maksudku" jawab Yuuko ketakutan. "Oh ya Takamina, kamu bergabung dengan AKB0048 saat Mayuyu ke berapa?" tanya Nagisa. "Ke..." Takamina berpikir sejenak, "Dua". "Oh..." tanggap Nagisa. "Emang kenapa?" tanya Takamina. "Gak, kalau Mayuyu 2nd, kan dia menghilang seperti Acchan, kalau Mayuyu 1st, seperti-nya rusak" jawab Nagisa. "Kalau tidak salah, saat Mayuyu 1st, ada Yukirin 4th" gumam Yuuko. "Lalu?" tanya Takamina, Chieri dan Nagisa penasaran. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan Yukirin 4th kalau tidak salah, saat aku sakit, aku pergi ke sebuah klinik dan dokternya adalah Yukirin 4th" jawab Yuuko. "Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Takamina. "Karena, kebanyakan orang tua" jawab Yuuko. "Tidak sopan" tanggap Chieri. "Lalu apa?" seru Yuuko. "Lanjutkan lanjutkan" jawab Chieri. "Memanggil dokter itu, Yukirin 4th" lanjut Yuuko. "Oh, kamu tahu dimana dia, Yuuko?" tanya Takamina. "Jelas dia tahu, Kapini!" seru Nagisa dan Chieri. "Kapini?" seru Takamina melototi kedua gadis itu. "Ayo, kita berganti baju dulu, lalu datang ke klinik nya" ajak Yuuko, "mumpung lagi waras otak ane". "Iya iya..." tanggap ketiga gadis itu.

* * *

"Permisi..." Takamina membuka pintu klinik "AKIBASTAR KLINIK". "Silahkan masuk, eh Takamina, Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa, ada apa kemari? Dimana antara kalian yang sakit?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya dokter dari klinik ini. "Tidak ada yang sakit kok" jawab Takamina. "Lalu, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya gadis itu. "Kami ingin menanyai sesuatu" jawab Chieri. "Menanyai apa?" tanya gadis itu."Menanyai soal" jawab Nagisa, "Mayuyu 1st dengan kau, Yukirin 4th!" lanjut Yuuko. Gadis itu tersenyum, "sepertinya kalian sudah tahu ya siapa aku" kata gadis itu melepas kacamatanya, "kalian boleh memanggil ku Ayane", "kalian ingin menanyai tentang aku dengan Mayuyu 1st kan? Ikuti aku" kata gadis itu yang ternyata Yukirin 4th atau Ayane. TakaYuuChiNa mengikuti Ayane.

"Wow...!" ke-empat gadis itu berdecak kagum. "Ini semua..barang Mayuyu 1st? Keren!" seru Yuuko. "Ya..dia menitip kan semuanya padaku" jawab Ayane. "Kamu tahu Ayane, kamu sudah tua tapi masih cantik" kata Nagisa. "Terima kasih, Nagisa" kata Ayane. "Sama-sama" kata Nagisa. "Itu..kirara Mayuyu 1st ya?" tanya Chieri menunjuk ke sebuah kirara yang lucu. "Kirara-nya unyu!" seru Takamina, Yuuko dan Nagisa. "Ya, betul sekali, itu kirara Mayuyu 1st" kata Ayane. "Apa Mayuyu 1st graduate?" tanya Yuuko. "Tidak, dia..." jawab Ayane terputus. "Rusak?" tanya Nagisa. Ayane mengangguk menunduk. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Takamina. "Begini awalnya..." jawab Ayane.

**_Flashback_**** on**

"Pagi Mayuyu!" sapa Yukirin 4th/Yukirin.

"Pagi, Yuki" sapa Mayuyu 1st/Mayuyu.

"Kamu sudah siap?"

"Tentu.."

"Itu...kirara mu ya?"

"I..iya..., kenapa?"

"Kirara mu, lucu sekali, ya sudah ayo kita berangkat"

"Ayo".

Kami semua berangkat menuju Yamastar, konser terakhir yang dijalankan oleh Mayuyu 1st. Setelah 3 lagu ternyanyikan, DES datang menyerang. Kami menyerang sambil menyanyikan lagu terakhir, Kaze wa Fuiteiru, lagu kesukaan Mayuyu. Lalu, DES melancarkan tembakan besar ke arah ku. "YUKIRIN!" teriak Mayuyu, dia mendorong ku. Dan akhirnya dia yang kena, "MAYUYU!" seruku. Aku menghampiri Mayuyu. "Mayuyu, kamu tidak apa?" tanya ku cemas. "Aku...akan..mem..beritahu mu...satu..hal.." jawab Mayuyu. "Apa itu, Mayuyu?" tanya ku cemas. "Ke..tika..se..orang..._successor _Mayuyu telah..mendapatkan..kirara-nya...itu..adalah..suat u..pertanda..." kata Mayuyu. "Pe..pertanda apa?" tanya ku heran,bingung bercampur cemas.

Mayuyu mengambil sedikit napas, "Per..tanda..bahwa...sebentar..lagi..dia...a..kan. .meninggal...kan...semua..orang..yang..dicin...tai nya..." jawab Mayuyu. "A..apa maksudmu, MAYUYU!?" seru ku. "Aku..kan...rusak...dan...ji..waku...kan..berada pada...ki...ra..ra...ku...selamat..tinggal...Yu..k i...rin...a..ku..men..cin...tai..mu...a...ku...men cintai...A..K..B..00..4...8..." Mayuyu berhenti berbicara dan dia bercahaya. Cahaya itu menuju kirara-nya. "MAYUYU!" teriak ku.

**_Flashback off_**

"Dan...itulah..yang terjadi.." Ayane menitikan air matanya. Takamina, Yuuko, Chieri dan Nagisa tidak bisa menahan tangis. "Jadi..hiks..itu..hiks..akan..hiks..terjadi..hiks. .pada..hiks..Mayuyu...hiks...kita...hiks..." ucap Nagisa sambil menangis. "Apa maksudmu, Nagisa?" tanya Ayane. "Kirara, Mayuyu telah muncul hiks...Dan kemungkinan besar..dia..hiks..juga akan..." jawab Chieri berhenti berbicara.

_I want you (i want you) I need you (i need you) I love you (i love_ you) lagu Heavy Rotation terdengar dari HP Takamina. "Heavy...Rotation?" tanya Yuuko. "Aku lagi suka!" kata Takamina mengambil HP-nya. "Halo?" sapa Takamina. "_Takamina, cepat kembali, kita akan segera pergi menuju Anfaronstar_" kata Tsubasa dalam HP. "Ba..baik" Takamina menutup telepon-nya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ayane. "Kami akan segera pergi menuju Anfaronstar untuk konser" jawab Takamina. "Soal ini, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ingat! Dan...hati-hati" kata Ayane. "Baik, Yukirin-san!" seru TakaYuuChiNa.

_~Next Chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**-Anfaronstar-**

"Takamina!Yuuko!Chieri!Nagisa! Kalian darimana saja sih? Kalau kalian tidak datang 5 menit lagi, kalian akan ditinggal!" seru Tsubasa. "Nih produser sadis banget sih!" timpal TakaYuuChiNa dalam hati. "Cepat masuk!" perintah Tsubasa. TakaYuuChiNa diam melihat Tsubasa. "CEPAT!" teriak Tsubasa. "I..iya..." ke-empat gadis itu berlari memasuki pesawat. Setelah Tsubasa masuk, pintu tertutup dan mereka segera berangkat.

Sejak tadi, TakaYuuChiNa perhatiin Mayuyu terus yang gelisah bersama Yukirin. "Aku..belum bisa..terima takdir!" seru Yuuko menggigit baju-nya. "Daripada tuh baju bolong, makan nih _snack_!" kata Chieri menyodorkan _snack_. "Thanks Cher" Yuuko melahap _snack _itu dengan lahap. "Oh ya, kita tampil ke-empat lagu yang tadi latihan kan?" tanya Chieri ke Takamina. "Yang mana?" tanya Takamina bingung. "Chieri, tadikan Takamina ma Yuuko gak latihan" bisik Nagisa. "Oh ya..." kata Chieri. "Tampil lagu apa?" tanya Takamina. "Pertama Ooge Diamond, kedua Kaze wa Fuiteiru, ketiga Everyday Katyuusha dan yang keempat..." Chieri berhenti berbicara. "EVERYDAY KATYUUSHA!?" teriak Takamina. "Yuuko, kita belum hafal gerakan Everyday Katyuusha!" seru Takamina menarik tangan Yuuko. "Yang ke-empat Korogaru Ishi ni Nare!" seru Chieri. "Ayo Yuuko,100 menit lagu kita bakal nyampe di Afaronstar!" seru Takamina. "APA!?" seru Yuuko tidak percaya, "Ayo Takamina, cepat!" Yuuko menarik tangan Takamian dan berlari cepat. "Pe..lan..pe..lan..Yuu..ko.." seru Takamina.

* * *

"Jadi ini, Afaronstar..." seru para member. "Berkilau" seru Mayuyu. "Ayo kita ke hotel dulu, besok kita bakal tampil!" kata Tsubasa. Mereka pergi ke hotel AFARONSTAR SPARKLE. "Dan kamar 307, Takamina, Yuuko, Chieri, Nagisa" kata Tsubasa memberikan kunci kamar kepada Takamina. "Itu curang! Kenapa Yuuko bersama Takamina?" seru Kanata tidak terima. "Kamu membantah, Kanata?" Tsubasa melototi Kanata dengan tajam. "Ti..tidak..Tsubasa" jawab Kanata menunduk. Yuuko menjulurkan lidah kepada Kanata. "Cih..." Kanata hanya bisa diam. Dia sekamar dengan Marikko atau Mimori dan Sae.

"Ha...senangnya bisa kembali ke kasur!" seru Takamina dan Chieri menuju kasur. "Aku maish tidak bisa menerima takdir!" seru Yuuko. "Tenanglah Yuuko, Mayuyu selanjutnya akan hadir menggantikan Mayuyu kita!" kata Takamina. "Kata Ayane tadi, Mayuyu bercahaya dan cahaya-nya menuju kirara, kemungkinan jiwa Mayuyu 1st, ada di kirara-nya!" seru Nagisa. "Tumben pikiran mu jernih, Nagisa!" kata Chieri. "Pikiranku selalu jernih, Chieri!" seru Nagisa. "Sudah sudah, kita tidur dulu, besok kita akan tampil bukan? Siapa tahu, pagi-pagi kita di suruh latihan!" seru Takamina. "Baiklah..." ketiga gadis itu menuju ranjang. Good night everyone!

* * *

_Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hitomi tojireba  
Kanjiru hazusa  
Tashika ni mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Subete ushinatte  
Tohou ni kurete mo  
Tashika ni watashi wa  
Koko ni sonzai suru  
Mae wo fusaideru  
Gareki wo dokashite  
Ima wo ikiru_

* * *

"Oke, seperti-nya kalian sudah maksimal, kalian sudah siap, semua, segera menuju pesawat!" seru Ushiyama sensei. Semua member menuju pesawat. "Semoga takdir berkehendak lain!" doa Yuuko. "Yuuko! Takdir kadang tidak bisa di rubah! Kamu harus menerima-nya dengan tabah! Kami masih ada untukmu" kata Takamina. "Takamina..." Yuuko menitikan air mata, "Kau lah yang terbaik!" seru Yuuko memeluk Takamina. "Yuu..Yuuko..aku..." seru Takamina. "Oh, maaf" kata Yuuko.

* * *

"Semua siap?" seru Takamina. "Siap, sedia mulai!" seru Takamina. "AKB0048!" seru member yang hadir untuk konser di Afaronstar. "Oke, kami nyanyi duluan, setelah itu kalian, bersiaplah!" seru Takamina. Semua anggota kenkyuusei mengangguk. Para _successor _mulai menyanyikan lagu Ooge Diamond. "Oke Nagisa, kita harus membuat konser ini menjadi spesial karena ini adalah konser terakhir bagi Mayuyu!" kata Chieri. "Oke" kata Nagisa mengancungkan jempol.

_~Next Chapter~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**-Sayonara, Mayuyu-**

Lagu ke tiga, Kaze wa Fuiteiru selesai di nyanyikan oleh para kenkyuusei yang hadir. Tinggal satu lagu lagi yang akan di nyanyikan semua member AKB0048 yang hadir, Korogaru Ishi ni Nare. Saat mau di nyanyikan, DES datang menyerang. Jadi, semua member AKB0048 menyanyikan lagu itu sambil bertarung melawan DES.

"Takamina..." Yuuko menghampiri Takamina. "Apa?" tanya Takamina. "Aku...belum bisa menerima takdir sama sekali, Mayuyu terlalu keren bagiku! Aku suka alat-alat Mayuyu, dia hebat" kata Yuuko. "Aku pun" kata Takamina. "Kamu pun, Kapini?" tanya Yuuko. Takamina menghela napas menahan amarahnya, "iya, Mayuyu adalah member terkuat di AKB0048, tapi, kita harus menerima takdir!". Yuuko tersenyum kepada Takamina.

"Takamina-san! Yuuko-san! Awas!" seru Nagisa. Yuuko dan Takamina melihat ke belakang, lalu menghindar. "Terima kasih, Nagisa karena sudah memperingatkan aku" kata Takamina. "Itu bukan apa-apa" kata Nagisa, "ayo kita beri sedikit cahaya pada konser terakhir Mayuyu, kata Chieri". "Yup!" kata Chieri menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. "AKB0048!" seru keempat gadis itu.

* * *

_Togatta ishi ni nare  
Mawari no koe ni awaseru na  
Iji wo hatte ikiru nda  
Maruku naru na yo  
Togatta ishi ni nare  
Yuzurenu nanika wo mochitsuzukero yo  
Hito wa yowai ikimono  
Jibun ni makeru na_

* * *

"YUKIRIN, AWAS!" teriak Sayaka. DES melancarkan tembakan besar terhadap Yukirin. Mayuyu melesat menuju Yukirin dan mendorongnya. Hasilnya, Mayuyu yang kena. "Ini seperti cerita..." kata Chieri tercengang melihat Mayuyu dan Yukirin. "Ayane..." lanjut Yuuko.

"Mayuyu! Kamu tidak apa Mayuyu?" tanya Yukirin mendekati Mayuyu dengan cemas.

"i..ni..sudah..waktunya..." kata Mayuyu terbata-bata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Un..tuk...ucap..kan...sela..mat..ting..gal"

"Apa maksudmu Mayuyu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ini...adalah...kon...ser ter..akhir..ku..sebelum...aku...ucap..kan...sela.. mat..tinggal"

"Konser terakhir, apa maksudmu dengan konser terakhir? Mayuyu!"

"A..ku..kan...ber..sama..kali..an...un..tuk...ter. .akhir...kali..nya...Se..lamat...ting..gal, Yukirin, aku...mencin..tai...kamu...dan...A..K..B..00..4..8 " Mayuyu menutup matanya. Seketika tubuh-nya bercahaya.

"MAYUYU! Jangan tinggalkan aku, MAYUYU!" Yukirin memeluk Mayuyu.

Seperti cerita Ayane, cahaya itu masuk ke kirara Mayuyu. Dan menurut Chieri, jiwa Mayuyu berada di dalam kirara nya sekarang. "MAYUYU!" teriak Yukirin. Semua berduka atas kepergian Mayuyu. Yukirin menaruh Mayuyu di atas tanah lalu berdiri dan menyalakan _micsaber, _"Kamu harus membayar ini, DES!" teriak Yukirin.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Mayuyu, dokter?" tanya Yukirin. Sekarang semua member _successor _berada di AKIBASTAR KLINIK. Ayane menunduk menyesal. "Tidak mungkin, kamu..berbohong.." seru Yukirin, "MAYUYU TIDAK MUNGKIN RUSAK!". "Mayuyu tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku begitu SAJA! Mayuyu...kamu..berbohong pada ku bukan! KAMU BOHONG!" teriak Yukirin. Sayaka dan Kojiharu mencoba menenangkan Yukirin. "Yukirin" panggil Takamina, Yukirin menoleh kepadanya. "Mayuyu itu robot, adakalanya otak komputer bisa rusak Yuki.." kata Takamina mendekati Yukirin. "Tapi..Takamina...aku...dia...Mayuyu..." Yukirin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menitikan air mata. Takamina memeluk Yukirin, "kamu masih punya kami Yuki, walaupun Mayuyu adalah sahabat terbaikmu, kamu masih punya teman-teman yang baik dan ramah kepada mu". Yukirin menahan teriakannya, "Takamina...san...". "HUAAAA..." tangis Yukirin meledak. Yukirin menangis di dekapan Takamina-san sampai-sampai Yuuko iri. Semua yang ada di sana juga menangis.

* * *

"Yukirin apa yang engkau..." ucapan Tsubasa terhenti. Takamina memegang lengannya, "biarkan dia, dia sedang berduka atas kepergian Mayuyu". Tsubasa melihat Yukirin kembali. Yukirin berkeliling kamar Mayuyu. Dia masih berduka atas kepergian sahabat terbaiknya. Yukirin iseng mengambil boneka kesukaan Mayuyu. Di boneka itu terselip sebuah amplop. Yukirin mengambilnya dan melihat untuk siapa, "Yukirin". Dia membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi nya:

_Hai Yukirin. Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi, diriku akan meninggalkan AKB0048 karena, kirara ku sudah datang. Ketika para _successor _Mayuyu telah mendapatkan kiraranya, artinya waktu hidup dia tidak akan lama lagi. Mungkin, konser di Anfaronstar adalah konser terakhir ku. Tapi, jangan menangis Yuki, aku masih hidup. Aku hidup sebagai kirara-ku. Jiwa ku akan berada di dalam kirara-ku. Semoga, kami akan senang dengan penggantiku. I love you, Yukirin, my best friend+mom_

Tidak terasa, Yukirin menitikkan air mata. "I Love you to, Mayuyu, my best friend and daugther" ucap Yukirin menghapus air matanya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju balkon dan melihat kirara-nya dan kirara Mayuyu berterbangan. Dia memeluk erat surat Mayuyu. Takamina yang melihat tersenyum, "yuki". Kirara Yukirin dan kirara Mayuyu saling menyentuh dan bercahaya terang. Yukirin melihat kelangit. Dia melihat gambar Mayuyu tersenyum.

Sayonara, Mayuyu-san. We all love you~


End file.
